Mending Feelings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea enlists Sir Daniel and the Rogue Knight to help her when Cassie still refuses to listen to her. Can the cousins make up? Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Broken Feelings". :)


**This is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Broken Feelings". Cassie and Jocu belong to guestsurprise. The Rogue Knight belongs to newbienovelistRD. Chelsea, Rachel, and Sir Daniel belong to me.**

* * *

 **Mending Feelings**

Chelsea was more upset now as she had once again tried to get Cassie to listen to her, but the other girl hadn't given her a chance and the fourteen-year-old now sat down in a chair in the living room, hugging herself as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Chelsea? What is the matter, little one?"

She turned her head to see Sir Daniel, the white tickle knight who she had created long ago, standing beside her, sounding very concerned. "Did it not go well with the tryouts for that play you were excited about?"

"You could say that," Chelsea said with a sigh.

Rachel, who had just come in, heard that and turned to her niece. "What happened?" She asked in concern.

The brown-haired girl sighed. "The girls were mean to Cassie and refused to let her try out for the play, although they let me in," she said. "Cassie was really hurt and…I didn't help matters any."

"What do you mean?" Sir Daniel asked, knowing his charge wasn't a mean-spirited girl.

Chelsea now looked very ashamed. "I wanted to join the play so badly that…I didn't stand up for Cassie and she was very hurt about that. I couldn't even concentrate with practice for today and when I tried to talk to Cassie, she wouldn't listen. Not even Dad could convince her to," she explained as a couple tears fell down her face. "I don't even want to be in that play anymore."

Rachel opened her arms and Chelsea ran to her, hugging her aunt who held her comfortingly. "I should have stood up for her," the young girl said softly.

"Sweetie, by deciding that you don't want to be around those mean girls, you are standing up for Cassie," the owner of the Grant Mansion said soothingly.

"Your aunt is right, Chelsea," Sir Daniel said reassuringly. "Did you tell these mean girls that you weren't going to continue being in the play?"

"I did, and they didn't take it well, especially when I told them she was my cousin and she was worth more to me than some stupid play," she said.

"Atta girl," Rachel said, proud of her niece.

"But it still doesn't solve how I can convince Cassie that I'm sorry for what happened," Chelsea said before looking at Sir Daniel, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and snapped his fingers. His white feathered cape came out and surrounded Chelsea with the silk side facing in and she pulled it around her as the cotton candy scent helped her calm down. She suddenly perked up and looked hopeful. "Wait!" She said. "Sir Daniel, would you help me and Dad convince Cassie to listen to me?"

"Of course, little one," he said instantly, happy to help her. "Is Cassie ticklish?"

"Yes, she is," said a new voice as two black arms grabbed Rachel and she let out a startled shriek before someone grabbed her arms to keep her from punching whoever was behind her and a familiar face came into view.

"Jocu!" She said in surprise before turning her head to face a black helmet which had red glowing eyes underneath it. "Rogue Knight?"

"At your service, madam," the Rogue Knight said, letting her go and bowing politely to her. Chelsea had hid behind Sir Daniel when Rachel shrieked, but now came out when she saw Jocu smile at her.

"Hello, little Chelsea," he said. "I happened to see and overhear what had happened earlier and figured you might need a little extra help."

Rachel perked up. "Cassie's met you, Jocu, so she might be alerted to what we're doing if she sees you," she said. "Has she met Rogue Knight or Sir Daniel?"

"I have not met young Cassie yet," Sir Daniel answered.

"Nor have I," Rogue Knight said.

Chelsea also perked up. "Are you a tickle knight too?" She asked the black-armored knight.

"I am, young one," he said.

The fourteen-year-old saw what her aunt had been thinking. "Do you think you and Sir Daniel could…convince Cassie to listen to me?" She asked hopefully. "Please?"

The Rogue Knight nodded, gently ruffling the young girl's hair before looking at the white tickle knight. "Sir Daniel, are you feeling up for a hunt?" He asked, his red feather sword ready.

Snapping his fingers, Sir Daniel had his white feather cape ready. "I am, my friend," he said.

"Good luck you two," Rachel said.

Nodding to her, they left in search of Cassie while Chelsea, Rachel, and Jocu watched them do so. "I hope they can convince her," Chelsea said.

"They will," said Jocu. "In the meantime, I need to convince you."

Chelsea didn't even have time to sidestep as Jocu caught her and Rachel and tickled them both.

* * *

In the meantime, Cassie was up in her room, sitting at her desk, but feeling very sad. She was hurting internally and tried to get her mind off of how hurt Chelsea looked when she wouldn't listen to her, but that made her hurt even more. Getting up, she went over to her bed and lay down, sighing. "Perhaps we can help you, young one?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Gasping, she jumped up and turned to find two knights in her room. One was tall with black armor and had a red feather sword while the other was tall with white armor and a white feather cape floated beside him. Standing up and keeping her guard up, she looked at them. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Two knights who have found the person they were searching for," said the black knight.

Cassie turned to run for the window, but she heard a snap of fingers and something soft wrapped around her and she only had a second to realize it was the cape before feeling a tickling sensation that made her fall to the floor and begin laughing as she tried to get the cape off her, but the feathers were relentless in tickling her. "My tickle cape is rather impossible to escape from," the white knight said to her before snapping his fingers and the cape released her before rising upward like a magic carpet and gently deposited her into his arms. "Forgive us, young one, but Rogue Knight and I are here for a reason."

"Indeed," said the black knight. "Sir Daniel, shall we begin?"

Nodding, the white knight placed Cassie on her bed and gently pinned her arms over her head while his tickle cape wrapped around the girl's legs from the knees down with the feather side facing inward, making the young girl laugh as the cape not only weighed her legs down, but also tickled her legs and feet all over while the black knight gently lifted up the teenager's shirt just a little to expose her stomach and his sword began working its magic, tickling the young girl's ticklish stomach.

Cassie squealed at that and even squealed at feeling a hand tickling her underarms and neck. "My, she's as ticklish as my young charge," said Sir Daniel.

"She is indeed," Rogue Knight said as he continued moving his feather sword over Cassie's stomach. "Let's see how loud she can laugh. Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Cassie burst into louder laughter at that and squirmed, but was helpless against the two tickle knights. Sir Daniel then looked at his cape and snapped his fingers twice in quick unison. This made his feather cape go crazy with tickling Cassie's lower legs and feet and she laughed and tried to get free, but wherever she squirmed, she was trapped. If she was trying to get her stomach away from the Rogue Knight's feather sword, the tickles on her lower legs and feet increased and the same thing happened if she tried to get her legs free, which would leave her stomach open for more tickles. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

The two knights nodded to each other and let her up, Rogue Knight standing beside the bed while Sir Daniel helped Cassie sit up and he snapped his fingers, his cape coming up and gently wrapping around the young girl with the silk side in to help her calm down. She took a few deep breaths and then felt Sir Daniel help her stand up. "Are you feeling alright, young one?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as the feather cape slid off her shoulders and floated beside the white knight. "But…who are you two?"

"Sir Daniel, the white tickle knight," he said with a half-bow.

"I am the Rogue Knight," said the black-armored knight. "We are allies of Prince Jocu."

Cassie looked surprised. "Prince Jocu?" She asked, recognizing the name.

"Yes," said Sir Daniel. "And now, we have an offer for you, Cassie."

She looked at them. "You should listen to Chelsea," the white knight continued. "She's really hurt by your refusal to give her a chance to make it up to you."

"She doesn't have to," Cassie said. "I told her…,"

The Rogue Knight gently placed a hand over her mouth. "You were about to cry earlier," he said. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be feeling so hurt."

"He's right," said Sir Daniel. "And Chelsea is hurting too. You both need to make it right with each other."

"Or we tickle you until you do," Rogue Knight said seriously.

Cassie was about to say something, but then closed her mouth. Just then, Chelsea came in and found her. "Cassie!" She said, running up to her and hugging her. The red-haired girl was surprised and then felt tears hit her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have said something to that mean girl."

Cassie was a bit speechless that her cousin was crying and she hugged her. "It's okay," she said. "I'm just not popular like you."

Chelsea pulled back and looked at her. "It's not about popularity. It's about some mean girls who like to discriminate. And I want nothing to do with snobs like that, so I dropped out of the play and found another play in town that the library lady in town is directing. I asked her if you and I could be in it and she said yes."

The red-haired girl looked at the brown-haired girl. "You…You dropped out of the play you wanted to be in and…joined in another?" She asked. "But…why would you ask her if I could be in it too?"

"Because you're my cousin," Chelsea said. "And I want you to be in the play with me."

Cassie looked at her cousin and hugged her, which made the brown-haired girl happy as Water Hazard came into the room and the red-haired girl looked up at him. "There's one thing my daughter is," he said. "She likes being fair to her family."

Chelsea smiled. "Cassie, would you come swimming with me and Dad?" She asked.

"Really?" The young girl asked.

"Of course," said the diver-like alien, scooping her and his daughter up in his arms. "I haven't met you yet and I plan to fix that."

The two tickle knights chuckled at watching the three head out while Rachel and Jocu came in, smiling as they also saw the scene. "I'm glad that's worked out," the owner of the Grant Mansion said. "I don't like hurt feelings or tension under my roof, even though we'll all have our disagreements."

"Very true," said Jocu. "But mending feelings afterwards is what makes family stronger, no matter how bad an argument."

"Agreed," the two knights said in unison as they heard laughter from the two cousins, who were having fun splashing Water Hazard, who was equally dousing them back playfully while the two laughed heartily.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I wasn't sure if you had gotten my message before, but Sir Daniel is my tickle OC for the tickle stories and you're welcome to use him at any time. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
